Walking On Sunshine
by onceuponakingston
Summary: In the beautiful town of Pulgia, Italy, Regina Mills thought she had found the love of her life, a summer romance, but when real life gets in the way she is forced to leave town. Fast forward three years and Regina meets her sister to celebrate her graduation, but something deep down in Regina hopes that maybe she can rekindle her summer romance.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Once Upon a Time, neither do I own the plot or character from Walking on Sunshine.**

 **So... hello, I'm back with a new fic. Sadly it's not an original idea, but one re-written from my favorite film - Walking on Sunshine. I don't know who has seen this film - if you haven't you should because it's brilliant - but the plot will be the same. It's kind of a filler fic whilst I'm writing my new one which will be up shortly after I have uploaded all of this.**

 **For those who have seen the film, you will know it is a musical... I haven't included all the singing, because that would be a challenge, but I've edited it so it fits well.**

 **I will update weekly with new chapters, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **3 summers ago.**

Being 19 wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She had already had her fair share of heartbreak during her years of school and watching her older sister throw herself at any girl she could get only for them to throw her into a spiral of depression months later had sworn her off love for a long time... or that's what she thought.

She had always planned to go travelling for a month or two before she started her three years at university, and what better place to visit than Italy. Regina and her friends, Killian and Belle, had visited everywhere on their list; Rome, Florence, Naples, and they were now ending their holiday with a nice three weeks in Puglia.

It was everything they had wanted, weather, food and fun times, but whilst she was there the inevitable happened; she fell for someone. Emma was everything she had ever wanted in a lover; she was kind, strong and beautiful - inside and out. She always put Regina first and treat her right. But when the end to their holiday was coming, Regina felt the familiar feeling of heartbreak creeping up on her.

Hours before she was due to leave for the airport, Regina found herself sitting between Emma's legs on the beach with the warm sea coming up around them. It was a perfect day, just like all the others, but her heart really wasn't in it.

"You're beautiful, Regina," Emma whispered. "What can I do to make you stay?"

Regina looked into the wide eyes of the woman she knew she loved, the green pools of desire making her want to stay forever but she knew she had to leave.

"Voi siete la luce dei miei occhi," Emma said.

Regina squinted at Emma's words. Even though she had been in the beautiful country of Italy for nearly two months, she had only picked up the basics of the language. "Huh?"

"You are the light of my eyes," Emma repeated.

Regina smiled and laughed. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and laughed along with Regina, "Normally I talk about their shiny hair... or something like that. I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too."

"Then don't. You can get a job, we can get a place -"

"I'm starting Uni, Emma. _Real life_. But we can make it work. I'll-"

"Regina, this is real life and I love you."

And whilst the confession was a shock to Regina, she knew she felt the same in her heart but to admit it out loud made it that much harder to leave. Instead she smiled and pressed her lips against Emma's.

* * *

 **This summer.**

The announcement of the plane landing in it's destination woke Regina from her slumber. As much as she liked the idea of travelling to the four corners of the world, she really _hated_ flying.

Freshly graduated from university, Regina was now heading back to where it had all started but this time for a new reason. Her sister had broken up with Robin for, hopefully, the last time and was now on man-tox in the beautiful region of Puglia where she had vacationed three years ago.

She looked out small window of the plane as it made it's descent onto the airstrip and with a bump and a screeching of breaks she was finally back.

Following the crowd, she headed to customs with her new passport in hand. She looked to the other line and saw a young couple together, no doubt on their first holiday together, and she smiled.

"Next!" an Italian man shouted.

She moved forwards and handed her passport over with a smile.

"Business or holiday?" he asked.

"Holiday," she replied.

"Enjoy your stay, Ms. Mills."

She put her passport into her travel bag and then headed to baggage claim, collecting her suitcase. She knew she was only staying for a week or two, and she had a knack for travelling light unlike her sister.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, she headed outside to be met with the instant heat. It wasn't stuffy and horrible, it was just like she had remembered; there was a slight, cool breeze as the sun shone down. She quickly found a taxi who could take her to the address her sister had given her.

The drive brought back many memories from three years ago, she remembered the town well and all it had to offer. The drive took her past the coast and the beaches the town had. It ended going down a long, dusty drive that lead to a large townhouse that had probably been built many years ago.

As she got out the taxi, the front door to the building opened to reveal her sister, a woman she hadn't seen in over five years.

The red-headed woman screamed, "Reggie!" as she ran the short distance to embrace her younger sister. "Reggie is here! Oh my God, it's so good to see you!"

"Zelena, hello," Regina said with a smile. She had forgotten how overwheliming her sister could be at times.

"Grazie," Zelena said as she took Regian's bag from the taxi driver. She grabbed her younger sisters hand and started walking into the building. "Come on. How was the flight? How were exams? Was it raining in England? Tell me it's raining. It's raining, isn't it?"

As they walked into the courtyard, Regina was shocked at how beautiful it was. Three years behind books had made her forget the beauty of the world, it's history also.

"This place is..." she began.

Zelena smiled, "Wait till you see the inside. Come on!"

Regina let her older sister drag her into the house and when she was inside it was more beautiful than she could have imagined it to be. It was tastefully decorated with minimalistic features. There were fresh flowers in vases around the room, the smell of the different varieties creating a beautiful scent in the room. On one side of the room was a dining table with chairs and the other was a big fireplace with sofas and a bookcase.

"It's beauiful, Zee. Not quite the pansioni I recommended," she said.

"Isn't it heaven?" the red-head beamed.

"So," Regina drawled. "How are you?"

"Fabulous."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What's on your iPod?"

Zelena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I can tell you, it would not be _Nothing Compares 2 U_."

"Don't actually tell me you are over Robin."

"Robin who? This is the best holiday ever, Reggie. I'm in love."

"Puglia is beautiful, isn't it."

"Mm-hmm," Zelena said with a smile.

"I knew you'd love it," Regina said as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "Thank you for flying me out."

"I wanted to celebrate your graduation," she replied, her voice filled with pride for her little sister. "Congratulations of officially being the clever one in the family.

"But you'll always be better at ballet."

Fond memories washed over the sisters from their childhood when they had taken ballet lessons together. They had always argued over who was better, constantly performed little concerts in front of their family and forcing them to grade them. At the time, neither of them knew that the other was bribing different family members to give them a better score.

"True... so bringing you here was surprise number one." Zelena said as she dragged Regina over to the back door.

From what the brunette could see, there was sunbeds and a large pool - something she knew she needed to get over the harshness that the exams had on her usually tanned skin.

"Are you decent?" Zelena shouted.

"Who me?" a familiar voice said.

Regina stepped out from the holiday home and saw her sisters best friend, Kathryn laying on a sunbed.

"Kat!" Regina squealed as she ran over to hug the woman.

"My little professor," Kat said with a beaming smile.

"Zee never said you'd be here!"

Kathryn took her sunglasses off before she spoke. "When she told me Robin had dumped her I was like 'Yes, Hallelujah, man-tox time' and is there a better way to spend my book advance?"

Regina took a seat next to Zelena on her sunbed whilst Kathryn said opposite them. "Tatiana!"

"Eh," a woman in her early forties said as she exited the building.

"Più Aperol Spritz , per favore?" she asked. _**(More Aperol Spritz, please?)**_

"Si," Tatiana said. _**(Yes.)**_

"E un bicchiere per voi," Zelena said. _**(And a glass for you.)**_

"Per me? No," Tatiana replied as she headed to the kitchens. _**(Who me? No.)**_

"She's a bit grumpy," Zelena said with a smirk.

"Nice Italian though," Regina said as she remembered how she struggled to pick up the language last time she was here.

"She has gotten very familiar with the Italian tongue," Kathryn said with a wink.

For a few moment the three women enjoyed being in each others presence, it was something that hadn't happened for a long while because life had simply gotten in the way.

"So, tell her," Kathryn said, the atmosphere suddenly turning serious.

Zelena looked from her best friend to her sister, "I'm getting married."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: All language translations are done through Google Translate, so I apologize if there is any spelling, grammar or sentence mistakes.**

 **Enjoy the update.**

* * *

Regina choked on her drink and coughed, the liquid burning her throat in a horrible way. "Sorry, I thought you said you were getting married," she said with a laugh.

"Isn't it amazing?" Zelena said.

"Oh, God! Not to Robin," Regina said, finally realizing her sisters seriousness on the matter.

"Oh, God no."

"But... you're on man-tox," Regina said, she looked to Kathryn for some sign that this was a joke that they were both in on but the older woman just sighed. "You're supposed to be finding yourself."

Zelena bit her lip. "Well, I did. Here I am, and there she was. So there we are."

"Wait, backtrack a moment. There _she_ was? You're marrying a woman? How long have you known her?"

The red-head leant back on her sunbed, "Five weeks. But it's enough. When you know, you know. You know?"

"You said that about Robin, and Sam, and Morgan," Regina said.

"And Tom," Kathryn said.

"Is she being serious?" Regina asked Kathryn. "Please tell me this is a big joke between the two of you."

"Sam was a woman and that lasted for over a year," Zelena said. "But this is different. She's kind and gentle and understands me."

"Defiantly not Robin then," Regina deadpanned before taking a swig of her drink.

"She's just the most wonderful thing..." Zelena looked over her shoulder when the sound of a jug hitting the table interrupted her. "Grazi," _**(Thank you.)**_ she said to Tatiana.

"Prego," Tatiana replied before walking away from the trio. _**(You are welcome.)**_

"Please tell me that it's a long engagement," Regina pleaded.

"That's why I had to get you here," Zelena said. "The wedding is in two days."

"That is insane!"

"I know!" Zelena said with a smile.

"Don't look at me," Kathryn said to Regina. "Puglia was your idea."

"I don't remember telling you to marry the first man... sorry, _woman_ you found when she got out the taxi."

"She wasn't the first woman... she was like, at least the fourth," Zelena said.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"Mm-hmm," she said with a nod as she thought about her fiancee.

Kathryn put her drink aside, "Look, Regina, I was freaked out as well. But she is a great woman, and you know I _never_ say that about anyone Zee has dated."

"I just can't believe she wants to marry me," Zelena said with a sigh.

Kathryn groaned as she stood up, "Oh, God. Don't start that again. You know why."

"I do?"

"Yes, because, you're a goddess," she drawled.

"Oh, God," Regina said as she put her head in her hands.

"Yes," Zelena said she she pushed her sunglasses up her nose. "I suppose that must be it. But on a more serious note, Reg?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm thrilled?"

"Yes."

"I'm just happy it's not Robin."

Kathryn held her glass up, "I'll drink to that."

"I look forward to meeting her."

"Well, you will... tonight. There's a dinner. You're gonna love her."

"I'm sure I will dear."

"Anyway," Zelena drawled. "What about you? Anything to report?"

"Finals went okay. I _may_ have messed up one paper-"

"I don't mean boring stuff. I meant girls."

Regina shook her head. Yes, there had been a few one night stands, rebounds, during her three years at university, but she wasn't about to let her sister indulge on that information. But apart from that, there hadn't been much in the way of relationships.

"Oh, come on! You're out of the library now, you've got to let your hair down."

"I'm not like you," Regina said. "I don't go wobbly every time a boy takes his shirt off."

"Maybe she's just saving herself for her old flame," Kathryn said knowing that Zelena knew nothing about it.

"What? Who?" the older woman said as she looked between her sister and her best friend.

"This is where Reggie fell in love too, isn't it."

Regina crossed her arms and smirked at how flustered her sister was over this new information.

"Regina doesn't fall in love. She's too sensible."

"Okay," Kathryn said as she held her hands up in defeat.

Zelena saw the smirk on Regina's face and knew instantly her best friend was telling the truth. "What? I'm your _sister_ and I don't know this? Hello?"

"It was just a holiday romance," Regina said.

" _Just_ a holiday romance? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in the middle of one of your worst break-ups with Robin."

"So what happened?" Zelena asked.

"The holiday ended and uni started. Life just got in the way."

"Well maybe you can rekindle the whole thing? You're back here, maybe she's still around."

"She was off to travel the world," Regina said sadly.

"Exes are like fireworks," Kathryn said. "They either blow up in your face or they go all limp."

Regina stood up and grabbed her bag, "I'm going to go and get changed and head down to the beach. See if I recognize any of the old crowd."

* * *

The walk from the villa to the beach was barely 5 minutes, and Regina couldn't help but smile at all the memories that were filtering back through her mind from three years ago. The three weeks she had spend in Puglia had been the best of her life, but when she had returned home to attend university, there had always been a small part of her wondering 'What If?'

The beach bar, Coco, came into view along with other people in their bikini's and swimming shorts, already enjoying their holiday. She walked into the bar and put her purple towel down the the first avaliable table, and that's when she saw Ruby collecting beer bottles.

"Regina?" Belle said in shock.

Belle was one of the girls she had brought along on her adventures. Originally from Australia, Belle had always wanted to travel the world, and being two years older than Regina, they had clicked straight away. They became friends quickly, and one city turned into a tour of the country.

Regina squealed as her friend came bounding over to her.

"Oh, my God," Belle said, "I can't believe you're here. Three years we've been waiting for you. We'd given up."

"And you? When did you get back?" Regina asked.

"I never left," Belle admitted. "I couldn't leave Ruby."

Ruby was a girl who had been born in England, but when a job opportunity brought her father to Italy, the whole family followed, her older brother, Killian, included.

"Does Em know you're here?" Belle asked seriously.

Just as Regina was about to answer, Killian walked up to the duo, suprised to see who Belle was talking to.

"Regina!" Killian said as he grabbed Regina's face and kissed her cheeks, a normal greeting for hyperactive man who had too much sun. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's nice," she replied with a smile.

"No, no. It's great to see you but it's been ages, mate."

"Hello, stranger," Ruby said seamlessly coming from no where and picking Regina up in a hug.

"Rubes," Regina said as she hugged her friend back.

"So, finally you come back, eh?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. How are you guys?"

"Good," Ruby said as she put her arm around Belles shoulders. "He's still sun burnt," she added with a pointed look to her brother.

"Oi, that's a healthy color, that," he said.

"And you guys are still together?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Belle said with a smile, "nothing changes."

Ruby kissed Belles temples, "Yeah, but nothing ever stays the same, you know."

Belle nodded towards the edge of the surf, and butterflies started to fill Regina's stomach. With her back to the water, she didn't need to turn around to see who they were looking at, but she did anyway.

Walking out the clear water as flawlessly as ever, with thin bits of black fabric covering her decency, was Emma Swan. The woman that had occupied many of her dreams since the day she left Puglia three years ago. Her blonde hair was longer, her skin seemed more tanned and her legs still went on for miles.

Regina's eyes raked over the slim body, remembering how it felt when certain muscles contracted and relaxed during their late night antics. She had forgotten how beautiful Emma was, and to see the woman again was like a dream.

The brunette turned to her friends who gave her a nod of encouragement before she turned to exit the beach side bar. She walked down the old wooden steps the creaked beneath her stepping. Her eyes never left the blonde beauty as she made her way through the maze of people and sun beds.

Mentally preparing herself to say hello, she didn't see the beach bag in her path. Her feet got caught up in the damn thingy and she fell to the floor, thanking the sand for a soft landing.

A hand wrapped around her forearm and helped her to her feet. Regina looked to the person who had helped her up,only to see the one person she wished hadn't seen that.

"Regina?" Emma said.

The brunette wiped the sand from her face with a smile, and looked to the left to see her friends walking towards them. Before she could say anything, she heard the squeals of her sister.

"I see you've met my fiancee."


	3. Chapter Three

**I enjoy reading all the reviews, they make me happy. Thank you for all the follows and faves I have already, they make me happy too.**

 **I have a question to ask you wonderful people, and it is: Would you prefer an original fic starting from when Henry first brings Emma to Storybrooke, but there is no magic, or would you want a student/teacher fic. The idea I have would fit both with a bit of moving around, so I want to leave it up to you guys.**

 **Enjoy the update.**

* * *

Regina's face dropped. "Y-your?" she stuttered.

"What do you think?" Zelena asked. "Gorgeous isn't she?"

The brunette looked to her friends who didn't offer any help with the situation. "This is your fiancee?!" she asked excitedly, hoping that Zelena wouldn't see through the fake tone.

"Yes. Do you guys know each other?" the red-head asked.

Regina knew it was now or never. She knew she just had to get through the next few days without faltering.

"No. Hi," Regina said in the same voice. "I'm Regina, Zelena's sister," she added as she held her hand out.

Emma shook Regina's hand, but continued to stare at the brunette in front of her. Never did she think she would see Regina back here, and to be the sister of the woman she was about to marry.

"She's your sister?" Emma asked.

Zelena made her way next to Regina and out her arms round her sisters shoulders. "Yeah. Can't you see it? Regina and I are like peas in a pod."

Regina silently prayed that the others would go along with her unspoken plan. But to know that Zelena was marrying the woman she loved in two days, it brought back a lot of reasons to why she should never have left.

"Do you know these guys?" Zee asked.

"No," Regina said. She introduced herself to Killian, Ruby and Belle as she had never met them before in her life.

"They're normally much friendlier than this. Guys, it's my _sister_!"

"Welcome to Puglia, Regina," Killian said.

"So that's why you're here. For your sisters wedding," Belle said, pretending to put two puzzle pieces together.

"Yes, yes!" Regina said, "And I am just so excited!"

Zelena rubbed Regina's shoulder. "I knew you'd agree once you met her." Her hand soon left her sisters shoulder and found themselves locked behind Emma's back. "Isn't she divine?" she said before pressing her lips to Emma's.

Regina shook her head, she couldn't watch this happen in front of her own eyes. "Sorry, I think I have sunstroke. I need to go and lie down in a dark room."

"I'll come with you," Zelena said.

"No, I'll be fine," Regina said quickly before she turned around and headed back to the beach bar.

The younger sister made her way up the old wooden steps and quickly found the table where she had left her purple towel, picking it up so she could make her way back to the villa.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts and trying to hold back the tears, she almost didn't hear Belle calling after her.

"Regina! Regina!" she shouted.

"Yeah?" she replied as she turned around.

"Are you all right?" her friend asked.

"I just don't want Zelena to know."

"But you and Em-"

"A holiday romance... years ago. It was so totally nothing. It's better to just pretend it never happened, because it pretty much never did."

"Okay, if you say so. I'll see you at the dinner."

"Sure," Regina said.

Belle watched as her friend put her sunglasses on and walked away. She had no idea how she would keep this a secret, but she had to get the other guys on top of this plan... if anything but for Regina's sake.

* * *

Regina looked at her reflection in the full sized mirror. Her mind wandered from whether she was overdressed to whether she could be there tonight.

She loved her sister, there was no doubt about that. But they had always been so different, _God_ , she had prided herself in being nothing like her older sister, yet the seemed to pick the same person to love.

With a sigh, Regina fluffed her hair for the final time and smiled at herself.

 _You can do this, Mills_ , she chanted to herself. _It was summer romance, nothing more._

* * *

Everyone that had mattered to her three years ago, hell, everyone who still mattered to her now, was sitting around the table.

Zelena sat at the head of the table, she always liked to be noticed and Emma was sitting on her left with Regina to her right. At the other end of the table, Ruby and Belle sat together on Emma's side and Kathryn and Killian sat next to Regina.

Everyone was talking about something, her sister and Emma were being nauseating with each other. All Regina wanted to do was leave, fly home and forget everything ever happened. But she hadn't given Zelena any reason not to like Emma, and she swore to herself that she would never find out.

"I don't do romance, marriage or biological clocks," Kathryn said.

"Kat, everyone needs a man sometimes," Zelena said.

"I just changed the batteries," Kathryn retorted with a laugh.

"Kathryn what do you do?" Ruby asked.

The blonde took her wine glass and sipped the red liquid before speaking. "I write erotic fiction."

"I just can't believe they're sisters," Belle said a little too loudly to Ruby.

Regina's face dropped. She couldn't be outed, it had been less than 10 hours.

"Why not?" Zee asked.

"I... You're just... sisters," Belle stammered.

Zelena laughed and Regina forced one. This was much harder than she originally thought it was going to be.

Ruby got her knife and tapped her glass, "Come on Em, speech time, babe."

"Give it up for the woman herself, mio migliore amico," Killian added. _**(My best friend)**_

Emma stood up and put and a hand over her heart, "That was beautiful, Killy."

"No, you're beautiful," Killian said.

"No, _you're_ beautiful."

"I could just stare at him all day," Killian said to Belle.

"So, I'm getting married," Emma said with a laugh.

Everyone cheered for their friend except Belle. She stared at Regina, she knew exactly how her friend had felt three years ago and she was sure her feelings hadn't changed a bit.

"Zee," Emma said as she looked to her fiancee.

"Mm-hmm."

"My friends can tell you that I don't really, usually fall in love so easy. But with you, it truly was love at first sight."

Regina's heart was currently shattering into a million and one pieces. She played with the necklace around her neck hoping that no one noticed her.

"What can I say? You're amazing," Emma said with a smile. "You're passionate, brave, not afraid to show the world how you feel and I am so lucky that you're mine." Emma picked up her glass and raised it, "To Zelena," she added.

"Zelena," everyone repeated with raised glasses.

Regina gulped down the last half of her wine, hoping that the effects of the alcohol would soon kick in and that she wouldn't be feeling so hurt.

"Come on, babe," Kathryn said, "your turn."

"No, no, no," Zelena said holding her hands up.

"Come on," Emma said.

"Okay, yes, yes, yes," she said as she stood. "Well, I know this has come as a bit of a surprise to some of you, not least to myself." Zelena looked down to her younger sister with a sad expression as she took her hand, "Reggie, mum and dad aren't with us anymore. But, well, you and Kat are all the family I need."

Regina looked to Kathryn with a smile, and the blonde woman returned it. The three of them had been through a lot together, there was no doubt about that. This was just something else they were all here to experience.

"You were the one who sent me here and I can't thank you enough. Just look what I found," Zee continued. "I've made a lot of mistakes over the years and, Em, I have to be honest when I met you, I thought you were going to be another one. That it won't last, just another holiday romance, but that's when I realized... some holiday romances were meant to last forever."

As if by clockwork, the waiters arrived to the table with their desserts. Everyone began to tuck in and the conversation about the wedding day dwindled into nothing and talks about going to a bar for a few drinks to end the night.

When the bill had been paid, Regina left the restaurant by herself and found a small pub with only a few people in. She sat herself at the bar and ordered a vodka on the rocks and took the glass, drinking the clear liquid in one swift motion, grimacing at the taste shortly after.

As she was about to order another, the bell on the bars door rang and she turned to see who had entered. She groaned when she saw her blonde ex walking towards her.

"Regina," Emma said as she sat next to the brunette.

"Hey," Regina said with an exaggerated tone.

"It's nice to see you again. This is crazy, right?"

"Yeah, well that's Zelena. She loves a big show."

"I had no idea that she was your sister."

"Well she has been my whole life."

"I know, but if I knew, I would never... but we're in love, so."

"Yes, and I am so thrilled. Congratulations."

Regina signaled to the bartender for a re-fill, but then got a glass out for Emma and filled it up for her.

"Thank you," Emma said to the bartender. "And I'm please you graduated, because that was what you wanted, right? So congratulations to you too."

Regina held her glass up as a sign of thanks, and when Emma followed suit they both drank the vodka before slamming the glasses down on the wodden bar.

With a sigh, Emma spoke. "This is weird, Reg."

"You don't get to call me that anymore," the brunette snapped.

"Regina-"

"It's not weird. It's the opposite of weird, it's totally un-weird," the brunette clarified quickly.

"We have to tell her."

"No, please... no."

"Why?"

"So maybe it is a bit weird, but just because it's weird for us doesn't mean it has to be weird for Zee."

"I don't want to keep anything from her," Emma said.

"I know, I don't either. But she's my sister, and if anyone deserves to be happy, it's her. So let's just forget what happened between us, like it never happened and try our hardest to keep out of each others way."

"Okay."

Both women barely had time to breathe before the bell on the door of the pub rang and Zelena came bounding towards them both, heels clicking on the stone floor.

"Hey," Regina and Emma said in unison.

"Getting to know each other already?" the older sister asked.

"Yeah," Emma said as her arm found it's place on Zelenas waist.

"That's great because I need you to sort out a few wedding-y things for me tomorrow. Like help Emma sort out her suit? Make sure she looks gorgeous for me. You'll get on like a house on fire, there's so much for you to talk about," Zelena squealed.

Regina smiled at her sisters request, her new plan of staying in the villa, far away from Emma and her sister had just fell through, and she now needed a new plan.

The bell to the pub rang once again but this time it was Ruby, she had barely stepped in the establishment before speakingand leaving once again. "Come on, Zee. Party time."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," the red-head replied. She turned to Emma and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before chasing Ruby out the door.

With a sigh, both Emma and Regina reached behind the bar for a bottle of vodka, filling their shot glasses and downing the liquid as quickly as they could.

These next two days officially just got harder.


	4. Chapter Four

**All translations are done through Google Translate, so apologies for any mistakes**

* * *

The morning after the dinner was less than pleasant for Regina. She knew that she had gone one vodka shot too far when she was stumbling into her bed at 3 AM, she hadn't drank this much since Freshers week at uni, but something within her intoxicated mind thought it was better to carry on.

After forcing herself out of bed at her usual time of 6:30 AM, she stood in the shower and let the cool water run over her overheated body. Her mind wandered over the last few years and she berated herself on how she had gone from being a top student studying her arse off for her finals, to a graduate and drunken mess within a matter of days. It didn't help that her sister was marrying the person she thought she had been in love with for the past three years.

Despite the exhaustion than ran through her, and the feeling of wanting to sleep for a whole week, missing the nearing wedding, Regina managed to have herself ready to go by 7:15.

She could vaguely remember agreeing to Zelenas request of helping Emma get her suit ready for the wedding the night before, and the initial thought of seeing Emma gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Since she had found out about the upcoming nuptials between Emma and her sister, her one and only plan had been to put as much distance between herself and the blonde, but the world was constantly working against her on that plan - for what reason, she had no idea.

* * *

Standing in the little jewelers, next to Emma nonetheless, was doing wonders for Reginas sanity. Whilst her fingers were tapping on the counter just to annoy Emma, an old clock hanging on the wall was annoying her with the ticking.

The shop itself was everything Regina hated at the moment in time. Doves, love hearts and confessions of love littered the four walls - not to mention the glass case full of engagement rings and wedding bands. At the other side of the room, there was a couple having a debate as they picked out what weddings bands they wanted, both with different ideas and opinions.

Regina stole a glance at Emma, only to be met with a pointed look for the finger tapping, so she crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed. "I thought you wanted to kite surf the world."

"We are - the honeymoon."

Regina stifled a laugh, "That's funny. Zee always said she wanted Paris."

After a few moment of silence between the women, the jeweler, an old, balding man, came from the back of the shop with a smile. "Would you like to try them on?" he asked.

Regina's eyes widened at the gold bands that lay on the red velvet pillow. "No, no, no. I am not the bride," she said, quickly. "I'm- I'm not the bride. He's marrying someone else. I'm no one. Just a friend - I mean, sister of the bride."

"I guess," Emma said, drawling out the word as she picked her ring from the pillow, "But what people want can change." She slipped the ring on her finger and then took it straight off again. "Perfect," she said to the jeweler.

Regina smiled at the old man as he packaged up the rings. Within minutes, Emma was paying for them and they were heading out the shop to complete the last and final item on their list.

"I didn't change, Ms. Swan," Regina said as they walked towards the wedding shop. "I just couldn't drop everything I had worked for to run off into the sunset with you."

"I know, your _real life_ , right? How's that working out for you now?"

"Great!"

"Cool."

Emma skipped a few steps ahead of Regina and then turned around so she was walking backwards. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation of Regina's reaction to her next question. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

"I don't see how that, Ms. Swan, is any of your business."

"I'm sorry," Emma said as she made her way back to Regina's side.

"And why are you sorry?"

"That's a no, right?"

"No, actually. It just means that it is none of your business. That sort of thing is private and doesn't need to be shouted from the rooftops."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "I forgot, you never say what you feel."

 _I don't miss that at all,_ Emma added to herself.

"I just don't see why people have to make such a spectacle of their feelings."

"Because, when someone shouts it from the rooftops, you know they mean it, and that, Regina, is what weddings are all about."

Regina stopped in her tracks for a second, taking in what Emma had just told her, but when she saw the blonde disappear around the corner she followed once again. She managed to catch up to her as she entered the bridal shop.

"Buongiorno," the shop assistant said as they entered. _**(Good morning.)**_

"Buongiorno," both Regina and Emma replied.

After they had checked in for their fitting, they began walking through to the back of the shop where the fitting rooms were.

"What do you want me to do, Reg? Become a nun?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe not fall in love with my sister," Regina replied. She smiled at the shop assistant as she handed her a cream colored dress with silver around the waist.

"But how could I have known she was your sister?" Emma said. "I've never met two people less like each other."

Regina looked at her former lover with a pointed look. "Well what is that supposed to mean?"

Emma took her suit from from the rail before heading into the fitting room, Regina in the one next to her. The only thing between them was cloth, and if Regina looked hard enough she could see Emma.

"You're the one who broke it off, and forgot all about me!" Emma said as she began to get undressed.

Regina reached behind her back to find the zip for her summer dress. "I didn't forget about you. I was working on my degree."

"Whatever."

"I'm not the one who spends all her days on the beach with hot girls in bikinis! You could of had anyone, but you chose my goddamned sister."

"I was never interested in them, you know that! You said you were coming back, I waited for you for three years, but when I realized you weren't, so I tried to move on. Then Zelena was there, she was open, positive, everything I needed at the time."

"Full of life? So I'm not full of life?"

"You could be, but how would anyone know?" Emma said as she tied her tie. "Don't make a spectacle of your feelings," she added with a mocking voice.

Regina scoffed at the blondes rubbish impression of her. She pulled her dress from the hanger and stood into the material.

"Zelena made me happy again, okay. She brought me back to life."

"How many times do I have to say how happy I am for you?" Regina said, pulling the zipper up on her dress.

"Why are you so angry?" Emma said as she stepped out of the fitting room, putting her suit blazer on in the process.

"I'm not angry," Regina said as she stepped out seconds later.

Regina looked at Emma, and couldn't help but stare at how the simple black suit could fit her so perfectly. The blazer, and no doubt the white shirt underneath, accentuated her strong arm muscles. Her eyes lingered a little too long on the buttons where her breasts were straining the buttons.

Emma's breath was taken away with Regina's dress. Her mind wandered to their past, days and nights they had spent together rolling around in the bed covers in her apartment. She shook her head to rid herself of the memories, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

"Oh, vio due look perfetto insieme," the shop assistant said with a smile. _ **(Oh, you two look perfect together.)**_

"Si guarda così bella, scommetto che non si può aspettare per il giorno del matrimonio," the other shop assistant added. _**(You look so pretty, I bet you can't wait for the wedding day.)**_

For a brief second, Emma and Regina's eyes met and they both came to the same conclusion.

"We're done here," Regina said.

Both women headed back into the fitting rooms to get changed, the brunette hoping that she wouldn't have to have a conversation, argument, like that with Emma again.


	5. Chapter Five

The morning had been simple for Zelena. She had woken up on her own accord, and had breakfast with her hungover sister and best friend before heading into town for the farmers market.

The drive was quiet, as suggested by Regina, and after dropping her off to do her sisterly wedding duties, she backtracked to the market.

Even though she had only been in Puglia for a short time, the farmers market had always been a must on her list. The fresh fruit and vegetables were to die for, and since her and Regina had been brought up with a chef for a father, it had been hard not to pick up a thing or two.

She grabbed two medium sized courgettes, but before she could put them into her tote bag, someone else grabbed them. Turning quickly, she saw the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Robin!"

"So you do miss me."

Zelena snatched her vegetables and put them into her bag, "What are you doing here?" she said with gritted teeth.

"I'm here to rescue you from making the biggest mistake of your life," he said.

"Aww, that's sweet," Zelena said, she placed a hand on his shoulder before pushing him backwards. "Only, you were the worst mistake of my life, so..." she added as she turned and started to walk away.

"Zee, Zee, Zee," Robin said as he began to follow her. He jumped in front of the redhead to stop her from walking any further, "I know we've had our ups and down. But that's all part of our thing, isn't it. It's a ride... a great, fun, sexy roller coaster. I know we've had a few downs these last few -"

"You dumped me!"

"But," he said, dragging out the word, "that just means we are due for a big up, you know what I'm saying?"

"Robin, I don't want your great, big, sexy... ride anymore! I want to get off," Zelena said before pushing past her former lover.

Before she was out of reach, he grabbed her wrist, causing the redhead to face him once more. "I should never have let you go Zelena Mills," he said as he took his sunglasses off.

"Hmm."

"I messed up, and I'm man enough to admit that."

"This, again? Really?"

"Come on, we're great together, you know that!"

"Just go. Seriously, Robin, just go."

"I just want one more chance. Come on, you owe me that."

"The only thing I owe you is a smack."

"How can you say that?"

Zelena turned round to carry out the rest of her shop, stopping at a bakery stall and buying some local bread, but as much as she tried to dodge Robin, he relentlessly followed her. After 10 minutes, she had finally had enough.

"Back off, Robin, I mean it. I don't need you, not anymore."

"Come on, baby, we had so many good times together," Robin said.

The red-head rubbed her forehead, hoping that it would somehow relieve the growing headache she was getting. " _Had_ , Robin, we _had_ good times. This place, it's a new chapter in my life, away from you. So leave me alone." She quickly ducked under some orange cloth that two locals were folding and ran to her car, getting in and turning the engine on.

Robin followed her and stood in front of the blue Fiat, he only moved when Zelena motioned for him to get in, but before he could touch the door handle, the older woman sped off.

Halfway home, Zelena saw that Robin was following in his car, she she pressed her foot on the accelerator, trying to lose him down the dusty road, but when she finally arrived home, she found him walking through the back door as she was walking through the front. She dumped her bag on the floor before picking up the tape that lay on the table, and taped Robin's mouth shut before he had a chance to speak.

"What part of 'I don't want you' don't you understand?" she said as she picked a chair up and pointed the legs at him.

Robin grimaced as he took the tape from his mouth, "The don't."

"I've been out with some jerks in my time, but you are in a class of your own," the red-head said as she put the chair back down.

"Oh, thank you," Robin said as he sat down.

"Why did I put up with it for so long?" she asked herself. "The hope, I think, that someday you'd be the one who'd go down on one knee."

"Well we've tried every other position," he answered with a smirk.

"Just... leave me alone!"

Robin stood up and backed away, "All right, I had to try. I'll one condition: have dinner with me tonight."

"It's my hen night."

"Then we'll do it early, low-key."

"No."

"Come on. If our relationship meant anything to you, one last meal. I can with you well and show you that I have no hard feelings."

"Then you'll go?"

"On my honor," he said, putting his hand over his heart.

Zelena scoffed at her former lover, "Fine, okay."

"What is he doing here?" a voice said.

Zelena turned round to see none other than her best friend, Kathryn, and she knew she was in deep shit. Whilst her and Robin were together, she had never liked him and had spent many night telling her to leave him for someone else.

"Kat," Robin said with a smile. "You're such a good friend to Zelena... she always looks so good standing next to you."

"And you were always such a good boyfriend to her because she looked so young standing next to you," the blonde replied.

Zelena smacked Robins arm, "He's just leaving."

Robin took Zelena's hand and kissed it, "See you tonight," he said before leaving.

"Tonight?" Kathryn asked.

"It's under control, Kat."

"It's never under control with Robin. He's your kryptonite...and he's a dick."

* * *

Today had been rough for Regina and after spending a full morning and half of her afternoon with Emma, she was ready to go to bed. After their argument in the bridal shop, there had been a stony silence between the two of them which made the rest of the sisterly wedding duties she had to perform rather difficult. After leaving their last shop, after their third disagreement of the day, they headed back to the villa, and the brunette was dreading having to put on her happy face.

"How did you get on?" Zelena asked as soon as they walked through the front door.

"Great!" Emma and Regina said in unison with grins on their face.

The red-head made her way over to her fiance and kissed her, she brushed stray strands of blonde hair out of Emma's face before chastely kissing her again and turning back to face her sister. "So, Regina," she said as she walked towards the dining table.

"Yes, Zelena?"

"Is there someone you would like to invite to the wedding?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like a plus one," Zelena clarified as her arms snaked round Emma's waist who had followed her across the room.

"No."

"Well what about the girl from three years ago?" she asked.

Emma's eyes widened at the vague mention of her relationship to Regina, she looked to brunette who was in turn looking at her.

"Oh, her? Just forget about her. Shes... gone, okay."

"I'm gonna go for a swim, okay," Emma said. She kissed the red-head on the cheek before leaving the sisters to their conversation.

For Regina, it felt like everything was in slow motion. She watched Emma as she took her top and trousers off, her muscles making themselves prominent as she did a perfect dive into the pool. She shook her head and focused on her sister.

"Gone? Gone where?" Zelena asked.

"Shes just gone, okay."

"Does she know how you feel? If you want someone you have to follow your heart. It might not be part of the plan but you can't just do nothing, you have to tell them."

"She moved on."

Zelena sighed, "I'm sorry, hon."

"Why?" Regina asked. "Don't be sorry."

"I just thought it would be nice for you to have someone there, that's all."

"I'm not you, Zee. I'm perfectly fine by myself," Regina said as she picked up her shopping bags.

"No one is fine by themselves."

"You should try it some time," Regina sneered.

A knock on the front door caused Regina to turn, a delivery guy let him self in and was holding a bunch of pink roses.

"I have flowers for a Zelena Mills," he said.

"Gorgeous! Em knows me so well," Zelena gasped.

Regina walked over and took the flowers from him after thanking him. She saw the greeting card and pulled it from the bunch to read it. "Looking forward to seeing you tonight, Robin," she said. "What is he doing here?"

Zelena took the bunch of flowers from her sister and inhaled their scent. "He, well, hijacked me. It's just a final farewell."

The brunette crossed her arms in disapproval. "I think slamming the door in his face said it perfectly."

"I can look after myself," she said as she put the flowers on the table.

"Seriously? When the hell have you ever been able to look after yourself?"

"Like, all the time," Zelena said. She took an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it before speaking again. "Yes, I'm out there and I've made a lot of mistakes over the years."

"You think?"

"I know Reg, okay. But I live with those mistakes and I don't expect anyone to sort them out for me. It's better than locking your heart away, too scared of getting hurt."

"Really? Where do you think I've been the past 5 years? And three years before that? And eighteen months before that? Did it ever occur to you that the reason I don't throw myself all over girls is because I've seen what a fool you've made of yourself again, and again, and again?!"

"Well I'd rather be like that than any other way, and if I have made you afraid of opening up to love then I am truly sorry."

All Regina wanted to do was two things: number one was to sleep through the weekend, and two was to punch her sister, but she was way past being a child... maybe. "Is that my necklace?" she said when she saw the pendant hanging from her sisters neck.

The red-head pulled it over her head and held it out.

"Just leave my stuff alone, okay."

"Break it up, ladies. Time to go," Kathryn announced.

The sisters turned to see the whole gang standing the other side of the room.

"Go where?" Regina asked.

"The tomato festival," Belle said.

"I'm really not in the mood," Regina said.

"And that is why you're coming," Belle retorted.

"I wish I could," Zelena said. "But I have a brilliant team of people coming to pluck, tint and wax me within an inch of my life."

"You're excused," Kathryn said to Zelena, "but you, Regina, are not."

"Look, I like tomatoes, I really do, But a whole festival? It seems lame."


	6. Chapter Six

As per Kathryn's instructions, Regina went to her room to change. She pulled the only white piece of clothing she owned from her wardrobe and quickly stripped down to her underwear before pulling the white, thigh length dress over her head. She slipped her feet into a pair of light blue converse that Belle had given her to borrow - sandals and heels were apparently a big no-no for the tomato festival.

She walked through the villa to the front door, ignoring her sister completely, and headed out the front door. She was ready to get into a cab, but instead she was met with Emma standing next to a moped with two helmets.

"Heads up," Emma said before throwing a helmet at her. "You're riding with me."

"W-why?" she asked.

"Because the others left a few minutes ago, and Rubes and Belle would kill me if I turn up alone."

"But I don't know who to ride one," Regina said, holding the helmet tighter in the hopes of getting out of it.

"Well, either you're forgetful or lying because you rode one three years ago... by yourself."

Regina watched as Emma sat on the moped and fasted the helmet straps around her chin.

"Now, get on or I'll put you on," the blonde said.

Regina sighed and put the helmet over her head, tightening the straps as she walked over to Emma. She lifted her leg over the bike hesitantly and shifted backwards until she felt like she was far enough away from Emma.

The blonde reached around her back and found Regina's arms and put them round her waist, "Hold on, I don't want to announce to your sister that I killed you the day before her wedding."

Regina didn't know what to do, she needed to somehow hold on to avoid falling off and killing herself, but she didn't want to be at the expense of being this close to the blonde. She took a deep breath in, regretting it immediately when Emma's natural scent hit her nostrils, a scent she had been missing for a long time.

Emma revved up the engine and they sped forwards. The ride lasted less than twenty minutes, but they were still behind the rest of the gang. When the arrived in the square, Ruby began telling Emma how she could never be on time and how it had probably already ended.

After putting her helmet on the moped, Regina walked towards Belle. "So what exactly is a tomato festival?"

"You'll see, come on," Belle said as she linked arms with her friend.

The six of them walked towards the smaller streets of the town, following the big crowd ahead of them. Regina was in anticipation, obviously the other five of them had been before, but the brunettes mind was running wild with ideas. They pushed through the crowds, but leaped over to the walls when a group of men moved in tomatoes ran their way.

Belle and Regina saw a box of tomatoes on the floor, and whilst Regina was wondering why they were there, Belle had disappeared with tomatoes in hand. When the brunette turned around to look for her friend, something hit her back and splattered. She turned round to see Emma with a smirk on her face, and the light in her eyes she had seen years ago.

"Oh, it's on," Regina said as she grabbed a handful of tomatoes.

Emma ran into the side street that was packed with people with remnants of tomatoes splattered over their clothes, but people throwing them also. She glanced back for a second to see Regina coming after her so she ran deeper into the crowd. Within seconds something hit her back and she turned to see Regina only a few feet away from her with tomatoes in her arms.

The blonde bent down and picked up a few and tossed it in the air for good measure before throwing it at the brunette. A mini war brewed between the two women, Regina threw tomato after tomato, never giving Emma a chance to throw one back. It was her personal way of being angry at the blonde.

"I. Hate. You," Regina grunted under her breath with every throw.

Emma found a few tomatoes and gave Regina the same treatment, except she wasn't doing it out of anger, she was doing it because she was at the tomato festival and right now in the crowd, Regina was the only person she could see.

"Oi!" Killian shouted.

Regina turned round and backed towards Emma when she saw Kathryn, Ruby, Belle and Killian standing in a line, tomatoes in hand and at the ready. She stared at her friends, her eyes pleading with them for a nicer treatment and so was Emma, but in a split second a rain of tomatoes came down on them.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her through the crowd, their friends coming after them. When they got halfway down the side street, they stopped and began throwing tomatoes at their friends. Regina grabbed one and rubbed it in Belles hair, the brunette squealing at her friend. Regina couldn't help but laugh, never did she ever think she would be in a situation like this and actually find it fun.

She watched as Emma walked over to her with tomatoes in each hand, instead of handing the brunette a few, she squeezed them and rubbed them over her cheeks. "What the hell?" Regina said, but she couldn't help but laugh. She took the last of the squished tomatoes from Emma's hands and then gave the blonde exactly the same treatment.

* * *

"Is that it?" Regina asked as they walked towards the mopeds.

The tomato festival had ended about 5 minutes ago, and the crowds were heading back to their home and families to get clean. Everyone had ended up covered from head to toe in tomatoes, and where Regina would normally hate it, she actually had fun.

"Come on," Emma said as she handed Regina her helmet. "We need to get clean before it dries."

"Where are we going?" Regina asked as she climbed on.

"Trust me."

With her arms around Emma's slim waist once again, Regina trusted her more than anything in that moment. Within 10 minutes, Emma came to a stop at the beach. It was a few minutes away from the villa, but it was more secluded that the beach area with the bar Emma worked at.

"It's beautiful," Regina said as her eyes landed the view.

She slipped her shoes off before walking towards the dunes that dropped onto the beach, Emma followed her. She stopped at the top of the dune, her toes digging themselves into the warm sand.

"Race you," Emma said with a grin.

Before the blonde could count down, Regina began running towards the sea, Emma hot on her trail. Running into the water proved harder than normal and she tripped, and for a second she just sat there and watched Emma run in after her.

As Emma made her way deeper into the warm water and did a dive, Regina followed suit and when she came up for air she was witnessing Emma taking her tank top off. The brunette looked away and bit her lip.

For a while they played around in the water, splashing each other and laughing. To both of the women it felt like three years ago, and they didn't know how they felt about that.

* * *

After getting a message from Robin during her pampering, Zelena dressed up in a grey dressed and her favorite heels. As she walked from the taxi drop off point to the vague destination and was surprised at how low-key the meal was going to be.

Robin had managed to get the permission to use one of the old ruins, and with him was a harp player and a waiter.

"So this is low-key?" she asked as she walked down the old steps.

"Well, you deserve a decent send off," he replied as he stood. "You look beautiful."

"I'm in love."

Robin pulled the chair out for her and she sat down, she was beginning to regret ever coming but when he pulled a bottle of her favorite vintage champagne she couldn't help but smile.

"My favorite."

He poured some in a glass and handed it to Zelena before pouring himself a glass. "To... new beginnings."

"I'll drink to that," she said before drinking.

"Remember the night we opened a bottle of this for the first time? We was up all night and we watched the sun come up," Robin said as he took his seat opposite Zelena. "You said you could listen to my voice forever."

"No," Zelena replied, her eyes narrowed thinking back to that night. "I probably said that it felt like I had been listening to your voice forever, and if I remember correctly, you only ever talked about yourself."

"I don't believe that... I'm sure you talked about me too," he replied, his elbows resting on the table top.

"What am I doing here?" Zelena groaned.

"Okay, look. Just come home, Zee," Robin said as he held his hand out to her.

"No, _here_. I'm getting married in the morning."

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself."

"Just trying to get it into your _thick_ head, Robin."

"Look, don't mess this up for that poor kid just to get back at me."

"It's not about you, not everything is about you. Why can't you process that?!"

"You've known her five minutes."

"Yes, and she's gotten to know me better than you ever did in 5 years. I wanted more, I wanted marriage and a family."

"We were perfect as we were, we didn't need to spoil that," Robin said. "Anyway, she'll never be man enough for you."

"Emma is young, yeah. But she's a grown up, you're not young but you're a child."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a... you don't even want to grow up," Zelena said as she stood up. "The thing about Peter Pan is -"

"He can fly."

"He ends up alone."

Zelena didn't need to look back to know that her former lover was watching her, she knew as soon as she had sat down that it was a mistake but Robin had been a big part of her life and she knew letting go wouldn't be easy. The time she had just spent with him had close the door for her, and she knew that there would be no going back.

* * *

Sitting with her arms around her legs and the sea washing around her, Regina couldn't help but wishing she had never come back. She had been stupid enough to think that Emma would even be waiting for her.

She stood up and walked back to where Emma had fallen asleep on the towel and sat down next to her. For a moment, she watched the blonde as she slept, her chest rising with every breath and the odd little sigh she made in her sleep.

The sun was nearly fully set, and the colors that were in the sky were beautiful. She knew that she'd never get a view like this back home.

"This is beautiful, Emma," she whispered. "You have no idea how much I missed this place."

With a sigh, Regina looked back at Emma to find her still asleep, but now with a smile on her face. The brunette didn't know whether the blonde had heard her or was just having a pleasant dream.

She stood back up to walk to the sea. She walked into the water until to covered her feet and began digging the sand with her toes.

Emma woke up from her nap and saw Regina standing by herself, she stood up and walked over to the brunette. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Regina said.

Emma couldn't help but look at Regina in the eyes properly for the first time since she had returned. The chocolate orbs hadn't changed in three years, and she found herself wondering what was going on in the mind of Regina Mills.

The blonde took a step closer into Regina's personal space, the small waves lapping at their ankles, and when the brunette didn't protest, she took another small step forwards. Regina was looking at her, her chocolate eyes staring into her greens ones.

Before anything happened, Regina turned around and ran. She couldn't hurt her sister like this.

"Regina, wait!" Emma shouted after her, and when she didn't stop, the blonde ran after her.

Emma ran all the way back to the villa, Regina only a few seconds in front of her, and when the brunette ran straight to her room, Emma followed once again.

"I need to know," Emma said as she stood in the brunettes bedroom.

"You can't be here."

"Something happened back there!"

Regina stood up and walked out of her room. "No, it didn't."

"Tell me the truth," Emma said as she followed.

"Truth about what?" Zelenas voice said in the dark.

"SURPRISE!" the hen party shouted as they turned the lights on.

Regina looked across the room and saw Kathryn, Belle and Zelena along with a few other people she didn't recognise.

Emma stepped towards Zelena, ready to defend her actions, whatever they had been. In truth she couldn't get her head round it herself and had no idea to put it into words.

"Oh, God! It's her!" Zelena said. "She's the girl... Regina's the ex?"

"Zee, I'm so sorry," Regina said quickly.

"It's all my fault," Emma defended.

"Yeah, but I-I can explain," Regina said. She saw Emma make a move to speak, "I can do this, okay," she said.

Regina took a deep breath, she didn't have a plan of what to say, she never really thought that Zelena would find out. Across the room, Kathryn and Belle were watching anxiously, both women unsure of what the outcome of this conversation would be.

"She was the girl, a girl. I didn't tell you because it was nothing, but then you kept going on at me about how I never let anyone in and I started thinking, 'Did I make a terrible mistake'. And then we were on the beach all covered in tomatoes, and there was this sunset and suddenly it felt like three years ago and I looked into her eyes," Regina said, there was a brief silence before she spoke again. "And that's when I knew, I don't feel anything for her. I never did."


	7. Chapter Seven

Regina watched her sister for a moment, to see her reaction but she all she saw was a stoic expression, an expression that she knew it wasn't over just yet and that she had to put everything right... or as right as she could.

"Emma has been desperate to tell you ever since I came back," Regina said. "She never wanted to keep this from you, but I didn't want you to know because I knew it would spoil everything for you... and well you always seem to make a huge drama out of everything, but now I'm the one who's made a huge drama out of nothing. I know I've been a shit sister, and I'm so, so sorry."

"Is this true?" Zelena asked Emma.

Emma ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and sighed, "Yes."

"And do you have feelings for her?"

"No. I feel nothing for her," Emma said.

"Hen night?" Kathryn said as she walked over to the sisters with a glass of champagne for both of them. She turned to Emma as she spoke. "As in we don't want to see you again until the church."

Emma knew it was her time to leave, as she walked past Zelena she kissed her on the cheek and then left promptly. It was time for her to get ready for her own hen night.

Regina stood there, she could feel the eyes of everyone on her and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. "I should probably go," she said quietly.

"Yeah," Zelena said. Everyone stared at the sisters, hoping that there wasn't about to be a big fight between them. "Well what are you waiting for? You look like shit, go and get changed."

"Are you sure you want me there?" Regina asked timidly.

Zelena closed the space between her and Regina and put her arm round her sisters shoulder. "We all make mistakes, Reg."

Kathryn joined the sisters in their embrace, "And tonight I intend to make a whole lot more," she said with a grin.

* * *

Zelena had decided on a dress-up theme for her hen night, and made it adamant that the outfits had to be from the 80's. Zelena, Regina and Kathryn all had the same idea to dress up as iconic singer, Madonna, thankfully they all had outfits from different eras of the 80's. The other girls dressed up as other iconic singers like, Cyndi Lauper and Tina Turner.

Zelena dressed in a short wedding dress, layered with fake jewelry, her red hair covered by a blonde wig. Regina had a strapless black jumpsuit on with a belt around the waist, her hair underneath a black bowler hair with her fringe curled - she didn't have the same motivation as her sister so her hair stayed brunette. Kathryn wore a black shirt and baggy trousers with a sheer black jacket, her hair was wild. Belle had kept her outfit simple, she had a long-sleeved crop top on and a red tutu.

The process of getting ready had taken a while, all six of the women fighting over dominance of the curlers and straighteners, the mirror as well, but after an hour and a half, they were all ready to go out.

All six of them jumped into a taxi and it took them straight to the town square, and from their they headed into _Amore_ , the biggest club in the small town. The women headed straight to the bar and shots were ordered, much to Zelenas distaste.

Where the older sister fought back all the shots her friends were buying her, Regina was eager to drink. Tonight, this whole holiday so far, had been a disaster and she couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

A few streets over, Emma was comfortable in her best jeans and shirt. She had wanted her hen night to be peaceful, just a few drinks with Ruby and Killian, but they had dragged her out, insistent that she celebrate her last night of freedom.

Ten minutes ago, she had been protesting about the strip club her friends wanted to drag her in, telling them how she wanted a normal night in without the trouble they were bound to get into.

Ruby had earned a smack on the arm after telling Emma that she was technically the man in the relationship, and men went to strip clubs on their stag night.

Now she was sitting in a chair with women upon the stage with items of clothing that barely covered their decency. She had to laugh when Ruby had dragged Killian onto the stage, both who we now dancing around the pole.

Emma down the dregs of her beer and put the bottle on the table before getting up and leaving the club. She took a breath of fresh air as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and walked over to the stone steps the other side of the street.

"Don't fuck this up, Swan," she muttered her herself.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Emma looked up to see Killian walking over to her. "You okay, mate?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Emma said with a forced smile.

"What's up, Swan?"

"I just can't wait for the wedding to be over. I just wanna be married already."

"You got a whole life time of that, _sorella_. Enjoy your last night of liberty." Killian hoped that his friend would be in the partying spirit, but seeing her leaning back against the stones steps with a distant look in her eyes told him a completely different story. "Do you, like, want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Emma asked.

"Em, is this about Regina? I have to ask... do you, like, have feelings for her still?"

"No... no!" Emma said quickly. "That would be stupid, man."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Can we duct tape you to a pole now, please?"

"I'll be in in a minute, man. Get me a drink."

* * *

Back in _Amore_ , Regina watched her sister being forced into a chair in the middle of the dance floor where two men, both with abs and six-packs, tore their shirts off and began to dance all over the red head. The crowd was cheering them on, but Regina instead of enjoying the spectacle all she could think about was getting out.

Turning around, the need for air became desperate and a headache from the heavy bass was already forming. When she finally got to the exit of the club, she walked straight past the bouncers and to the nearest wall.

"You alright, love," one of the bouncers shouted after her.

"Yeah, just needed some air."

The thumping of the bass could still be felt on the stone floor, and with one last glance at the bouncers behind her, she started walking away. She carried on walking through the deserted town square, towards where she could get a taxi back to the villa.

She heard the shouts of Ruby and looked to her left, seeing the sign for the strip club made her shake her head in disapproval even though she knew the idea would've come from Ruby or Killian.

"Come on, Emma," Killian shouted.

Regina watched as he lifted the blonde over his shoulders and carried her inside. Before she could be spotted by Ruby, Regina carried on walking briskly towards the taxi ranks. Climbing into the taxi, she told the driver her destination.

She had never planned this, she had never wanted to stay gone three years ago but having a degree had been something she had worked for throughout her whole academic career. Three years ago, she never thought she'd be watching the woman she undoubtedly loved marry her own sister.

When the driver finally arrived back at the villa, she told him to wait and that she would be back in a moment. In this moment she was thankful for the villa being empty.

She headed straight for her room and pulled off the black play suit and changed into a grey dress. She quickly packed her suitcase, not caring that her clothes were far from neatly folded. Her eyes scanned the room to make sure she had picked everything up when her eyes fell on her favorite book.

She picked up her beaten up copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ a novel that she had always loved and that her father had given her just before he died. She held onto the book as she dragged her suitcase back to the taxi, telling the driver her new destination was the airport.

Sitting in the back of a taxi for the third time tonight, Regina opened the book where she had left off, but instead of reading she stared at the photo she had been using as a bookmark. She sighed when she began to remember how happy she was that morning.

 _"Come on," Emma whined. "You look fine."_

 _Regina pulled the sheets over her head to cover her makeup-less face from the camera lens. "I just woke up, Swan."_

 _Emma found her way under the sheets and kissed her way up Regina's naked form, leaving small bite marks on the inside of the brunettes thighs, the last kiss between the valley of the brunettes perky breasts._

 _"Don't you dare start something you can't finish," Regina warned._

 _The blonde stared into Regina's eyes, "Oh, I wouldn't dare," she said with a smirk. "But first," she added before bringing the camera into her lovers vision. She quickly captured a photo of Regina before she could protest._

 _"I hate you," Regina said as she used her hands to cover her face._

 _"It's not that bad, you're beautiful," Emma said as she rolled over onto her side. "Now, can we get one together?"_

 _Regina couldn't help but smile at the blondes words. She moved closer to the blonde, closing the minimal space between them and rested her head on the blondes shoulder._

 _Emma put her arm around Regina and held the camera at an angle that would cover their modesty. She felt Regina take a deep breath and looked to the brunette who was now smiling. Instead of looking at the camera, Emma kissed her lovers temple as she captured the photo._

 _"See, that wasn't so bad," Emma said as she put the camera on the bed side table. "Now, where was I?" she said as she positioned herself above the brunette._

 _"You're incorrigible, Ms. Swan," Regina said before kissing Emma._

With one last sigh, Regina rolled down the window of the taxi. A single tear rolled down her face as she held the photo out the window. As much as it broke her heart to let the picture go, she needed to move on and with this picture she couldn't do that. She let the picture slip through her fingers and tried to ignore the harsh heartbreak she was currently feeling.

* * *

The airport was far too quiet for Regina's liking, but she had bought a ticket for the first flight back to London which was at 9 AM. She couldn't check in yet, so she found herself in the airport lounge. Tiredness began to take over, so she used her bag as a pillow against the hard chair and she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**The airport - 9:13 AM**

"Last call for departure flight 2901 to London," an announcement sounded, waking Regina from her slumber. "Boarding immediately at Gate 3."

The brunette rubbed her eyes, not used to the bright light of the early morning. It took her a few moments to realize where she was and why she was there. She had fallen asleep with the hopes that the painful feeling of heartbreak would be gone when she awoke, but waking up she found it worse.

She smoothed down her hair, knowing that she didn't have a lot of time to check her bag in before boarding the plane. Before she could leave, she saw Kathryn rolling round the corner on a suitcase trolley with three pilots.

"Stop, stop," the blonde said as soon as her eyes landed on Regina. "Doors to manual, emergency."

Regina watched as her sisters best friend said goodbye to the three pilots before walking over to her. The blonde took one look at the brunette before sighing.

"You are in love with her," Kathryn said simply.

Regina nodded, her head finding comfort on Kathryn's shoulders as tears began to fell. The blondes arm pulled the younger sister in for a hug. After a few moments, Regina pulled away with a sigh and looked at Kathryn with a sad smile.

"Oh, Regina," Kathryn sighed as she wiped away the stray tears on Regina's cheeks. "Look... I've made a small fortune writing book about love, I feel like I should have some wisdom to impart. All I can think about is fifty different ways to say orgasm."

Regina stifled a laugh at the blondes words and ran her fingers through her short hair.

"Everything I know about _real love,_ I've learnt from you and Zee. You've got each other through some hard times and I know that you two have had it tougher than most," Kathryn continued. "But we've always managed to get through it together. We've always had each other, right?"

"Yeah," Regina said quietly.

"When your parents died, Zelena told me that what really broke her heart was that your dad would never be able to give you away at your wedding. You've done the hard part now, don't you want to be there for her?"

* * *

 **The villa - 9:24 AM**

Zelena woke up hugging her bedside photo of Emma, for what reason she did not know but considering her head ached, she could tell she had a good night.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and peeled away her red hair from her face. For a moment, she basked in the morning sunlight until she realized what day it was.

 _Her wedding day._

Her head turned quickly to look at her alarm clock which read 9:24 AM. She threw the covers from her bed and ran to Kathryns room only to find it empty, the bed not even slept in.

"Oh, God," she groaned.

She closed the door and ran to the other end of the building where her sister was sleeping, only to find the bed empty once again. With another quick glance she saw that all of her sisters belongings were also missing.

She quickly shook the idea that her sister had ran away once again and walked towards her en-suit bathroom. A shower was definitely in order, she could _not_ smell like tequila shots for her wedding ceremony.

* * *

 **Emma's apartment - 9:30 AM**

Ruby threw her dress over her head as Killian stood outside the bathroom moaning how he needed to get ready.

"Have you woken Emma up yet?" she shouted at him before putting a dot of toothpaste on her brush.

"I thought she was in there doing girly stuff with you," he shouted back.

With a toothbrush in her mouth, Ruby unlocked and opened the bathroom door and mumbled her reply.

"Yeah, because I can really understand toothbrush talk," Killian said with a smirk.

Ruby turned briefly and spat into the sink. "I said she is still in bed."

Killian raised his eyebrows to fight Ruby's statement. He watched as the brunette darted out of the bathroom to search for the blonde, just as he had done moments earlier. When she couldn't find the blonde, she knew she was in deep trouble and she was more scared of Belle, her own girlfriend, than she was Zelena.

"Don't tell me we lost her, please, Jones," Ruby pleaded. When Killian offered no reply, she fell onto the sofa with a huff. "I am so dead, man."

* * *

 **Cab - 9:32 AM**

"You have your dress right?" Kathryn asked. "We don't have time to get back to the villa then to the church."

"It's in my bag," Regina said as she applied her lipstick. She rubbed her lips together before snapping the compact mirror shut.

Kathryn dug around the suitcase and finally found the dress. She looked to the cab driver who looked at her with confusion. "Keep your eyes on the road, or so help me, God, I'll hurt you," she said seriously.

Regina looked at Kathryn with disbelief. There was no way she was getting undressed in a cab, emergency or not.

"Come on, Reg. The quicker you get changed, the quicker it's over."

Regina took a deep breath and sat forward so that she could unzip her dress. When it was unzipped, she pulled the front forward and took her arms out and then wiggled about so she could get it off completely. When she was finally undressed, she stuck her feet through the new dress and wiggled about once again so she could work up it her body. After she had managed to pulled it on properly, Kathryn zipped it up for her.

"Where's your dress?" Regina asked.

"The villa."

"She's going to kill you," the brunette teased.

* * *

 **Town square - 9:43 AM**

Killian ran to Ruby who, even though she is a runner, was breathing heavily. He pushed his sunglasses so they were on top of his head.

"Please tell me you found her," Ruby said.

"I've checked all the clubs on the east side, she's not there," he replied.

"Well I've checked the strip club and the few bars down there and she isn't there either," she said. The brunette pulled her phone out and looked through the photos taken last night to see if there was any clue as to where Emma was. "Is she at the villa?"

"No, Kathryn would've thrown her straight out and we can't ring Zelena either."

"Oh, God. We are so dead, Jones."

* * *

 **A cab - 9:54 AM**

Zelena applied the last of her makeup inside the cab. The red head was nervous, but only because every possible thing had gone already this morning; her bridesmaids were no where to be found, her wedding transport had been non-existent and then the cab she hired had a flat tire a few minutes into the drive.

It didn't help that she had been trying to contact her younger sister and best friend since she had gotten out of the shower, but neither of them had been answering their phones.

The butterflies inside her stomach made her feel queasy and she couldn't wait for the whole ceremony to be over.

* * *

 **The church - 9:59 AM**

Reluctantly, Ruby and Killian walked towards Belle who was standing on the steps of the church. They had agreed that Ruby would do the talking, if she could sweet talk her girlfriend into not being mad, she would be happy.

"Hey, babe," she said with a smile. "You look beautiful."

Belle looked down her to her yellow dress and shook her head. "Where have you been?" she said. "And where the hell is Emma?"

"Don't be mad, love," Killian said. "But -"

"If the word 'lost' is in either of your sentences, do not speak," Belle said sternly.

"We misplaced Emma," Ruby said quickly.

Belle covered her face with her hands, "Ruby Lucas," she groaned. "What did I say -"

"Hey," Ruby said defensively, "Jones was there too, it's not just my fault."

"And here comes the bride," Belle added. "You two, stay quiet or you're both in deep... _er_ trouble."

Belle stood a few feet away from her other half and her idiot friend and watched as Zelena, Regina and Kathryn got out of their separate cabs.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zelena said.

The blonde walked towards her best friend whilst Regina stayed back. "She had to stop me from performing an ill-advised aviation stunt, which is never a good idea after twelve sambucas and a minestrone," she babbled. The blonde took a breath before speaking again, "You look beautiful, one second."

Regina stepped forward, meeting her sister halfway between the two vehicles. "You look beautiful, Zee."

"Regina, am I making a fool of myself again?"

Regina shook her head, "Emma's not like anyone else. She's a keeper, you've done good this time."

"And what about you? Are you... _really_ okay with this?"

It was a question that Regina had been preparing herself from as soon as she had gotten in the cab with Kathryn. Various scenarios had run through her head, but no matter how many times she thought it through, she couldn't bring herself to take away her sisters happiness, even if it meant she would be unhappy.

"No matter what, you've never given up on love. You follow your heart wherever it leads and that's how I want to be," she said.

Zelena pulled her sister in for a hug, tears threatening to fall. "Don't make me cry now," she said with a laugh. "I know love is out there for you, Reg, you just have to grab it when you see it."

After her brief conversation with Belle, Ruby and Killian, Kathryn made her way back over to the sisters, unsure of whether to tell them about Emma.

"And where is your dress?" Zelena asked.

"Its, um, not the only thing that's missing," Kathryn said. Out of her peripheral vision, Kathryn saw Emma running towards the church, all suited up and ready for the ceremony. She sighed quickly with a relief as Ruby and Killian ushered her into the church before Zelena could see her. "My thong has gone," she said.

"This is news?" Zelena said.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked.

Zelena handed the second bouquet of flowers to her sister, "Yes."


	9. Chapter Nine

All the guests were already in the church, and had been wondering where Emma and Zelena had been for the last 20 minutes. The minister had been close to sending them all away on account that he had another wedding to perform that day. Everyone had been relieved when Emma had come running into the place of worship with her sunglasses on the edge of her nose.

But now Emma was standing at the end of the aisle with Ruby and Killian to her right. She looked down at her appearance and pulled her suit jacket down a little. She had never really been one for apperances, she figured people would take her as she is or leave her, but it was her wedding day and she had wanted to look nice for her fiance.

"You okay, Swan?" Killian asked. "You look a little lost."

"I'm fine," Emma said. "I was just running down the street naked because two idiots left me duct-taped to a tree with a donkey," she added in a hushed tone.

"Ah, the donkey," Killian said.

Ruby looked at the man, confused as to what he meant. For the life of her she could not remember anything to do with a donkey.

The organ started playing and everyone stood and turned to face the entrance of the church. The all smiled at Zelena in a white wedding dress that stopped just below her knees, her sister on her arm.

Butterflies filled Emma's stomach when she saw the two sisters, she couldn't believe she was actually getting married, but when she found her gaze drifting to Regina for a tiny moment, she closed her eyes ran her fingers through her hair.

"Please be seated," the minister said when Zelena reached the end of the aisle.

"Hey," Emma said to her soon-to-be-wife.

The minister was an old man, in his sixites white snow-white hair and a beard. "Welcome everyone to the wedding of Emma and Zelena," he said. "Before we proceed, I am obliged to ask. Does anyone know of any just cause or impediment why these two should not be wed."

Everyone heard the scuffling of shoes as someone stood up and all the guests turned to see who it was.

"Sit down, Robin," Zelena said, without turning around to look at him.

Without a word, Robin sat back down and the ceremony continued.

"Let me ask again, does anyone know a cause why these two should not be wed," the minister asked again. "Well?"

Zelena took a breath, "Wait."

"Zee?" Emma said.

Zelena turned to face Emma, she took the blondes hands in her own before speaking. "Emma, all my life I've gone from wrong guy to wrong girl and now to have found you, a woman who's kind and decent... beautiful inside and out.

"Because you are right, but it's not right. Not for me. I came here to find myself and I found you, which is what I always do - throwing myself in the arms of the first person I meet and losing myself.

"It's incredible that someone as amazing as you wants to marry me. How could I not get caught up in all of that? This big church wedding, it's everything I have ever dreamed of... until now. I'm in love with love. But am I in love with you? I don't think I am."

Emma physically deflated at Zelena's words... maybe she wasn't getting married today.

"I'm sorry," Zelena said. She glanced at her sister, who like many of the other guests, who sat in shock. "You deserve to be loved whole heartedly."

Emma looked at the wedding guests, who in turn were staring right back at her. She needed to get out, she couldn't stay here any longer. She turned quickly and headed to the entrance of the church so she could leave.

Regina stood as soon as Emma passed the first pew and she watched Emma as she made her exit. She knew it was now or never, her own sister had given her a chance. But unlike three years ago, when Regina knew for sure how Emma felt about her, she found herself unsure of the blondes feelings.

"Emma, wait," Regina said.

The blonde stopped at the threshold of the building and turned to face Regina and for a brief moment, the brunette thought maybe everything could be okay. Instead, Emma turned back around and left without a word.

Zelena made her way over to her sister, "Go after her," she said.

"But what if -"

"What if nothing? I know you will regret this for the rest of your life, Regina, so go after her."

With a deep breath, Regina prepared herself for the rejection she could sense was coming. Her heels sounded on the stone floor as she made her way after Emma.

With Zelena and the rest of the wedding party following her, Regina's pace quickened when she saw Emma was at the end of the street. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to get Emma to stay and hear her, so she shouted. "Emma, wait!"

The blonde turned quickly to see all who was following her, but she wasn't expecting all of her friends to be there as well as Regina. "Wait for what, Regina? You told me you felt nothing for me, that you never had. What am I supposed to do with that? Fall down at your feet and beg you? I've lost everything I thought I loved today, so no, I won't wait."

"I lied, Emma," Regina said as the blonde began walking away once again. "I lied and I'm sorry."

The general conversations of the town square filled Regina's ears and she looked around at everyone going about their daily routines. She wondered how they could be so _normal_ when she felt like her life was falling apart.

Regina took a deep breath and felt more than defeated, but looking across the square she saw a van. _Baker and Sons Roofing Company._ Her thoughts quickly flicked back to her conversation with Emma the previous day.

 _"I just don't see why people have to make such a spectacle of their feelings."_

 _"Because, when someone shouts it from the rooftops, you know they mean it."_

Regina slipped her heels from her feet and ran towards the nearest cafe, not caring about the que that was forming, she pushed her way through to the front.

"How do I get to your roof?"

"Che cosa?" the barista said. _**(What?)**_

Regina groaned, she really wished she knew Italian right now. "Um, la tua... tetto?" _**(Um, your... roof?)**_

The barista pointed to the door behind her, "Là." _**(There.)**_

Regina ducked under the counter and walked straight through the door. She ran up the stairs despite the protests of the barista and other people. After another flight of stairs she walked out onto the roof. She walked towards the edge and saw her sister and Kathryn in the square. She looked around, hoping to see Emma but she was no where to be seen.

"Regina?" a voice said from behind her.

The brunette turned and saw Emma walking towards her. She was both shocked and scared.

"What are you doing up here?" the blonde asked.

"You said if someone shouts it from the rooftops, you know they mean it."

Emma was now standing in front of Regina, Kathryn and Zelena could see them on the roof, but neither had any idea what they were talking about.

"I hurt you, Emma, and I am sorry for that, I really am. I had convinced myself that you'd waited for me, that we could pick up where we left off, but it killed me to see you with my sister. All I've ever wanted if for you to be happy, and if that's with Zee or Jones, I don't care. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

Emma scoffed, "Jones? Really?"

"You know what I mean, Swan."

"What if I said I'd lied too? That I'd be happy with you?"

"Then I only have one thing to say."

"What?"

"I love you."

Emma pulled Regina flush against her own body and pressed her lips against the brunettes for the first time in three years. She had finally found the missing spark, and from what she was hearing from the ground, everyone else seemed happy with her choice. Their lips moved in sync, the way they had done three years ago and when Emma pulled back, she heard a whimper from the brunette. "I love you, too, Regina."


	10. Chapter Ten

Regina looked at her aging body in the mirror. Ten years ago she could have, and did, eat and drink anything she wanted without feeling the repercussions but now she had think before doing either. Seven years of marriage and three children later had certainly taken their toll on her body and no matter how hard she had tried, the baby weight had refused to go away.

She turned to the side and breathed in, hoping that maybe she looked different from another angle, but with her stomach sucked in and chest puffed out, she looked even more ridiculous. She let her breath go and dropped to her bed, the springs squeaking as she landed.

She lay there for a few moments, just with her thoughts, and wondered how it had been ten damn years already. It only felt like yesterday that she was finishing university and flying over to Puglia where her sister announced her upcoming nuptials to her wife. Everything back then, before, during and after the announcement seemed so easy, but ten years later with a marriage, two children and a business to run, everything seemed so much harder.

"Mommy!" a voice said as the bedroom door slammed opened and hit the already dented wall.

Regina turned to face the voice and was met with her son. "Henry," she said as she held out her arms. "Come and give mommy a cuddle."

Henry ran the short distance and jumped on the bed next to where Regina was now laying. He immediately nestled into her side with one arm slung over her tummy. "Are you sad mommy?" he asked.

Regina kissed her sons forehead, "Now, why would I be sad when I have my little prince?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders and held on a little tighter to his mother. He could see that his mother was sad, but no one would tell him why. Most of the time, he didn't need to be asked to give her a cuddle, but on days like today where his mom rarely came out from her room, he wondered what was really going on.

* * *

Downstairs, Emma was juggling two tasks; trying not to burn dinner and a crying two year old demanding her attention. Their daughter, Ella, had been a blessing after their third fail at IVF. Unlike Henry, who was born full term, she was born 24 weeks into the pregnancy and spent the first three months of her life in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. For both Emma and Regina, along with a confused Henry, it was the toughest time in their life so far.

Emma picked Ella up from her high chair and sat on her on hip, bouncing the two year old along with the beat of the soft music. "Who's a grumpy baby?" she said.

"Tired, momma," she said as her head tumbled onto Emma's shoulder. "Want Mr. Bear."

The blonde quickly turned the stove off and scanned the kitchen to see where Mr. Bear had been dumped. The teddy was something that Henry had picked out for his baby sister when she was in the NICU, he had always told her to keep it close and even named it for her, and now whenever the toddler went to sleep or was feeling upset, she wanted Mr. Bear.

She found the toy in the play pen along with the other toys Ella liked to play with. She took the harder toys out before laying the baby in for an afternoon nap and covering her with a blanket.

She turned back into the kitchen and plated up the fettuccine Alfredo, which was Regina's favorite dinner, and Henry's turkey dinosaurs with plain pasta. She set all three plates on the table, and kept a few turkey nuggets in the oven to keep warm for when Ella woke up from her nap.

Grabbing the baby monitor, Emma ran up the stairs towards her sons bedroom. She looked into the dinosaur themed room expecting the six year old to be playing with his toys, but found his room empty. Upon closing the door, she heard a quiet conversation coming from her bedroom, so she walked down the hall.

She often found Regina in their bedroom at this time of the year. It had been hard for her, and Emma too, to lose a baby. They rarely talked about it, because Emma knew that Regina blamed herself for it, and no matter how many times she had told her it wasn't, she still refused to believed it. It was this, rather than the death of Rachel, that had nearly torn them apart four years ago.

She peeked around the door frame and saw Regina laying in bed with Henry. She didn't even need to ask Regina what she was thinking about, it was plastered all over her face, but she could see that Henry was calming for her. Despite not telling him about Rachels death, he was always Regina's primary source of comfort.

"Knock, knock," she said as she rapped her knuckles lightly on the wooden door.

Henry looked right at Emma with a beaming smile. "Momma!" he said as he jumped up and ran across the queen sized bed, jumping towards Emma when he reached the foot of the bed.

"How's my little man?" she said as she caught him mid-jump.

Henry leant in towards her ear and covered his mouth with his hand. "Mommy's sad," he whispered loudly. "I gived her cuddles but she's still sad."

Emma gave Henry a sloppy kiss on his cheek, which he wiped away, before putting him down on the floor. "Go and check on your baby sister, we'll be down in a minute."

After Henry had ran down the stairs, Emma placed the baby monitor on the sideboard before sitting down on the bed where Henry had vacated. Regina immediately rolled onto her side and sobbed into Emma's lap. She sat there running her fingers through her wifes hair, holding back tears herself.

"Why?" Regina asked. "Why wasn't I enough?"

Emma took a deep breath. It was a question she had been asked many times before, and she had never been brave enough to give an answer in fear that she would upset Regina even more. Instead of answering, she moved so she was laying down next to Regina. She wiped away the tears with her thumb and smiled. "You are enough, when will you realize that?"

Regina stared at Emma, if she, if her body was enough, then why did it kill an innocent child?

"You have given me two beautiful, amazing children. You married me even though I nearly married your sister. You run your own business alongside raising the most stubborn two and six year olds," Emma said softly. "We lost Rachel, and yeah, it was the hardest thing we ever went through, but we got through it together."

And it was true; every family argument, every mishap, every toddler tantrum, every nightmare, they got through it together because they were a family and no one would take that away from them.

"I love you, Swan."

"That's Swan-Mills, missus."

* * *

 **So, this is the end of this fic. I was going to write a sequel, but someone has asked me to take over two of their fics (I'm Your Mom and Finding Their Happiness), so I am going to complete them before I go any further. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until the next time.**


End file.
